Korragg
'Korragg '(617 BBY - 572 BBY, 572 BBY - 572 BBY, rebuilt) is the former God of War, a former 'Purple Ranger '''of the Ranger Academy, and a member of the Justice League. Biography Activation Korragg was built by Telamon on the Heights in 617 BBY. To keep his true origins a secret, Telamon had Korragg's memories altered so he believed he was the child of Callisto and his father died after leaving the family, with no hints of his robotic nature. Warrior In 599 BBY, Korragg became a warrior. His skills attracted the attention of the Robloxian Gods, specifically Doombringer. He pieced together that Korragg was the robot Telamon had built, and began forming a plan to have Korragg serve him. Around this time, Korragg fell in love with a woman named Lysandra, who had a daughter named Calliope from a previous lover. Korragg and Lysandra married. One day, Korragg faced the army of Alrik. When he came close to losing the battle, Korragg desperately called out to Doombringer for assistance. Doombringer appeared and agreed to help if Korragg became his servant, to which he agreed. Alrik was killed and Korragg won the battle. For some time, Korragg faithfully served Doombringer, slaughtering innocents and raiding villages. In 595 BBY, Doombringer ordered Korragg to slaughter a village. When Korragg arrived at the village, he was warned by the Village Oracle to not go through with the attack, but Korragg ignored her. He massacred the village in a blind rage, and only after he'd killed everyone did he realize Lysandra and Calliope were among the victims. Stricken with grief and horror for his actions, Korragg openly denounced Doombringer and began serving the other Robloxian Gods. Quest to Kill Doombringer In 585 BBY, Korragg was requested to kill a Hydra that was terrorizing the Great Ocean of Pepar. ''To be added During the Battle of Crossroads, Korragg killed Doombringer. After the Battle, Akhenderson offered to make Korragg the new God of War. He accepted the offer, and was made the new God of War. The New God of War Korragg spent 13 years as the God of War. During this time, he waged war on numerous cities across the Multiverse. He became more and more isolated from the other Gods, who became wary of his destructive actions. During this time, his 'mother' Callisto was killed. In 572 BBY, Telamon had Akhenderson warn Korragg to stop his attacks, but Korragg ignored him and attacked Happy Home, Robloxia, Pepar. Deciding enough was enough, Telamon intervened in the attack and tricked Korragg into imbuing his Godly powers into Illumina, making him a robot once again. To be added Quest for the Sisters of Fate To be added Battle of the Heights To be added Ranger Academy To be added Justice League To be added Powers and Abilities Functions * 'Flamethrower: '''Korragg has a flamethrower built into his wrist. * '''Jet Boots: '''Korragg's feet have jets built into them, allowing him to fly. * '''Scanner: '''Korragg has a scanner to detect heat signatures and heartbeats. Abilities * '''Master Marksman: '''Mainly thanks to his automated targeting systems, Korragg is a master marksman. * '''Master Martial Artist: '''Thanks to his warrior training, along with his time at the Ranger Academy, Korragg is a master martial artist. * '''Skilled Swordsman: '''Korragg is a skilled swordsman. He is highly proficient in Forms V and VII. Weapons and Equipment * Knight Saber * Korragg's Armour * Wolf Shield Weaknesses * '''EMP: '''As a robot, Korragg can be deactivated for a brief time with an EMP. Former Powers * '''God Phyisology: '''After killing Doombringer, Korragg was crowned the new God of War. Korragg was granted all of Doombringer's powers, but he lost them after Telamon tricked him into putting his powers into Illumina. ** ''To be added Former Weapons and Equipment * Blade of the Gods * Bloxade Stone * Illumina * Nemean Hammer Gallery Korragg (Red).png Korragg (Purple).png Korragg.png|Korragg in his Ranger armour Trivia * Korragg is a mashup of two characters. ** Koragg from the Power Rangers Mystic Force ''TV show. ** Kratos from the ''God of War series of games. ** The main difference between them is this version of Korragg is a robot built by Telamon. * Korragg has one of the highest kill counts in the franchise. ** By the end of 572 BBY, he had killed at least 14 gods, 2 Titans, and the entire mortal population of Vorton. He also killed countless numbers of people while he served Doombringer. Category:Vorton Category:Robot Category:God Category:617 BBY Births Category:572 BBY Deaths Category:Resurrected Category:Ranger Academy Category:Justice League Category:Purple Ranger